


Let's Be Unpredictable

by brdfrdzen



Series: Unpredictability [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coach Finstock - Freeform, Crack Pairing, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, stiles can get whatever he wants with those god damned lips of his okay, this was unnecessary but so necessary, where has my life gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach stares at him for about fifteen seconds long before bursting out into a loud fit of laughter. He slams his fist on his desk, throwing his head back as he howls.</p><p>Stiles raises one brow as he's trying not to morph his pinned lips into a scowl. He clenches his teeth together, making his jaws tighten. "Are you finished howling like a dog now?" he asks through gritted teeth.</p><p>Finstock snorts as he stops laughing. He eyes Stiles' serious face and his expression falls. "...You're serious." he states, staring at the lanky limbed.</p><p>Stiles rolls his eyes, mumbling curses. "No. I'm asking you for extra credit because I like doing work." he replies sarcastically, "Yes, I'm freakin' serious! I need damned extra credit because I'm failing the stupid class!" he shouts, throwing his arms up exasperatedly. </p><p>Coach Finstock groans, leaning himself back onto his desk chair. "God, help you kids." he mumbles under his breath as he runs his hands over his face and head. "You already know I don't give extra credit for this class! Why the hell are you asking me!?" he yells, slamming his palms down on the desk.</p><p>Stiles struts around the desk and drops himself in front of Finstock, "Fine. I'll work for it then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> all i can say is i'm so not sorry this happened and it's never happening again. i don't even know where this came from either???? hahahaha
> 
> title taken from 5 seconds of summer's _'unpredictable.'_
> 
> Disclaimer: teen wolf and it's character's do not belong to me nor am i trying to claim them. they belong to their respectful owners. this is obviously fiction and is written for pure fun so don't hate. please do not share this with the actors/actresses of teen wolf or anyone else affiliated with the making of teen wolf. thank you! enjoy! (or maybe not? maybe this isn't your kinda' thing, idk) :)  
> -Nia

Coach Finstock blinks as Stiles begins to unbutton his slacks and unzip them. He laughs nervously, thinking maybe his students are pranking him again and Stiles is their volunteer. 

"Alright, Stiles. You can quit your petty little game now. I'm not falling for it." he says, watching as Stiles doesn't cease and begins to slide his pants down further to see the outline of his boxers. 

Stiles looks up at him narrowed eyes and a firm scowl settled on his face. "Are you gonna' give me extra credit?" he asks, blinking at Finstock with hopefulness in his eyes because he actually does _not_ want to do this. He'll do whatever it takes it get his grade back up though. (He also hopes that Scott won't notice the smell on him later too.)

Finstock scoffs. "No!" he shouts.

Stiles shrugs and begins to pull down Finstock's boxers. "Then like I said, I guess I'll work for it then. I'm not playing around, if that's what you think. I'm being serious. If I can't get what I want, then I'll trade something in for it." he says matter-of-factly and revels the boxers down until he's got Finstock's cock out and half-hard in his hands.

Finstock blinks again, staring at Stiles with his mouth wide agape. He's speechless right now and that's for sure. Stiles knows it too, but he won't call him out on it; Stiles' already going over the line and Stiles _knows that._

Stiles starts stroking Finstock into full hardness and doesn't look anywhere but his teacher's dick. He's really afraid to see his coach's face right now and his heart is actually beating out of his chest so hard and loud in his ears that he's surprised Finstock can't hear it. He's shocked that Isaac or Scott or Erica or Boyd can't. He's pretty sure at least Scott and Isaac are always on the lookout for him.

Once Finstock starts to get fully hard in Stiles' hands, Stiles can hear Finstock's harsh breathing through his nose. He wants to laugh because is this really how he acts when a woman - or maybe a man, he doesn't know his teacher's preference - is about to suck his dick? If yes, he wonders if Coach Finstock is even human. Seeing that Werewolves and Kanima's are real, he wouldn't be exactly surprised if his Coach were some mythical creature beneath all the skin and clothes.

Stiles thumbs over the slit of his head, making him flinch and grip onto the sidearms of his chair. At least he got a reaction from out of him, Stiles thinks. He takes a quick glance at Finstock by looking up with only his eyes. He sees Finstock has his eyes shut tight and he's gripping the chair. Stiles rolls his eyes again and sits up on his knees. Stiles may be blushing, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know what he's about to do and going to be doing for who knows how long.

He leans in over Finstock's thighs and begins to lap at the pre-cum starting to drip out from the slit of the head. Finstock shudders, but he doesn't make a sound which irritates Stiles a little bit. He doesn't want to waste his time, but if that's what it's going to take to make him show he's enjoying it, he so will. He'll get him all riled up until he's going to come and then stop right before he does. He'll get his teacher _begging_ to let him come, but not without giving him that extra credit, he thinks.

He gets why Danny said he's evil. He really does now. This definitely will keep him awake at night. (Especially since his teacher won't even be able to look him in the eyes anymore. _Awesome._ )

He licks a stripe up the underside of his cock teasingly. He nips at the foreskin of his cock, pulling it down with his tongue to suck on the head of his dick. He suckles on the slit, stroking up and down Finstock's length with his left hand and his right hand on Finstock's thigh.

Finstock shivers out a small gasp and that makes Stiles smirk. Finally, he thinks. He starts to open his mouth wider, letting the length of Finstock's cock slide in. He begins bobbing his head up and down, going lower and lower until the head hits the back of his throat and he can remove his left hand to place it on Finstock's left thigh.

He sucks on Finstock's cock, hollowing his cheeks and using more tongue and less teeth as much as he can while breathing through his nose. It isn't the first time he's sucked dick, but is definitely the first time he's sucked _a real one._ It didn't taste _bad_ on his tongue, but it didn't taste _good_ either. It tasted tangy, but it wasn't after-taste like. He didn't really care for it though.

As Finstock's cock kept hitting the back of his throat with loud, lewd, slicking sounds, he was finally able to hear Finstock's moans and was getting cock shoved in his mouth by Finstock bucking his hips for more friction. He knew Coach Finstock was going to take it, he just hoped that when Finstock was close to coming, he'd be so entranced by the arousal that he'd accept Stiles' condition. 

He heard Finstock hiss and mutter out a low curse as he gripped the arms tightly. He threw is head back in ecstatic pleasure, still bucking his hips for more. Stiles fluttered his eyes back up to Finstock again, catching him with his head leaned against the chair and his mouth wide open, gasping out moans, as his eyes were still tight shut. He smirked, loving the fact that Finstock didn't know what was about to hit him Oh, God, how he felt so evil at the moment, but not enough intellect to actually care.

Stiles felt him twitch in his mouth and _yeah._ He was close now. Stiles began sucking harder and faster, adding a few moans and exaggerated sounds to get him going and closer to his climax. Stiles closed his eyes, relaxing his mouth and letting his cock slip in-between his lips easily back and forth.

Stiles felt him twitch in his mouth again right when Finstock blurted out, "Shit- _Stiles._ I-I'm gonna' come...!"

 _Chance!_ he thought and stopped sucking, grabbing onto Finstock's cock above his balls with his right hand and squeezing to cease his orgasm. Finstock gasped, his hips jumping and eyes flashing open. He looked down at Stiles with wide, blown eyes and flushed cheeks. Stiles looked up at him with that scowl still represented on his face.

He lets off Finstock's cock with a loud, wet _pop!_ "You're gonna' give me that extra credit, right?" he asks, almost jumping when he heard and felt his voice hoarse and scratchy from sucking on him. Finstock furrows his brows, panting hard and fast. "Are you serious right now?" he breathes out.

Stiiles tightens his grip on him, making him hiss and his knuckles go white from gripping on the chair arms so tight. "Answer my question, you douchebag." Stiles growls out, eyeing him menacingly.

Finstock slumps in his seat. "Okay! Fine! Okay! You can get your extra credit! Please-just let me come!" he gasps out, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes back.

Stiles smirks and goes back to sucking on him, letting his grip go. He sucks hard and quick, eager to get this all over with. Finstock's cock twitches as his hips jump and he groans out loudly. "Fuck! You need to-I'm gonna'--" Stiles suckles on the slit of his cock, swirling his tongue around and that's the end for Finstock.

He comes down Stiles' throat, making Stiles flinch slightly, but he swallows it all down, sucking him all the way through his orgasm. 

Finstock sighs as he starts to calm down from his high and begins to get sensitive in Stiles' mouth. Stiles senses this and lets off his cock. He slips his cock back into his boxers and pulls them back up. He pulls his slacks back up, zipping and buttoning them back. He stands up, patting Finstock's leg, and turns around.

"Nice doin' business with ya'." he says, grabbing his school bag, "You better give me that credit or I'll come back for you later." He opens the door and leaves out, not glancing back once, and closes the door when he's out.

He shoulder bumps the person waiting and doing look-out for him as he slides his bag over his shoulder. He juts his chin up, gesturing behind them that they can head off now "C'mon, let's go. I gotta' wash this taste outta' my mouth; s'uncomfortable." he says, wincing at his own voice again.

Allison looks at him wide-eyed with a scrunched up face. "...I cannot believe you actually did that." she says in awe, shaking her head. 

Stiles shrugs as they begin walking to the cafeteria. "Well, you gotta' do what you gotta' do." he replies. 

Allison makes a face at him. "I'm sure sucking your _coach's dick_ isn't included in that." she retorts. 

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Well, ya' know what? Fuck that, we're in a free country. We're gonna' be unpredictable. That's the way to live life."

Allison snorts. "Yeah. _Let's be unpredictable._ " She shakes her head again, "We'll see how that turns out."

**Author's Note:**

> i think maybe i was high when i wrote this. (no just kidding. it was my high intake of sugar [or my lack of sleep hehehehe])  
> i honestly don't know where the fuck that came from. maybe it came from me saying that i'd rather ship stilesanddeaton - or stilesandanyone in this case - than stilesandmalia? idk [shrug]
> 
> tumblr: _brdfrdzen.tumblr.com_  
>  -Nia xox


End file.
